Colton (FarStar crewmember)
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |affiliation=New Republic *New Republic Defense Fleet *''FarStar'' |masters= |apprentices=}} Petty Officer Colton served onboard the CR90 corvette FarStar during the hunt for Moff Kentor Sarne. He was one of the few regular navy men assigned to the ship, and was often on duty in the ship's cee-cee. After the crew discovered that the FarStar was rigged with computer backdoors, he reported the findings of a sweep of the corvette's systems to Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum. During the mission, Colton was promoted to the rank of ensign. During the events surrounding the FarStar's skirmish with the Qektoth Confederation, and the crew's exposure to a biochemical agent, Colton was involved in an altercation with the Duros gunner, Krudar. Biography Colton was a Human male who served in the New Republic Defense Fleet in 8 ABY, and was assigned to the task force that successfully liberated the planet Kal'Shebbol from the forces of Imperial warlord Moff Kentor Sarne. During the battle, the Moff fled Kal'Shebbol with the majority of his forces, and headed into the wilds of the Kathol sector. The New Republic authorized a mission to track down Sarne and neutralize the threat he posed to the region. A modified CR90 corvette, the FarStar, was assigned to the mission''The DarkStryder Campaign, and Colton—who held the rank of petty officer—was transferred aboard. Due to a manpower shortage, Colton was one of the few regular naval personnel assigned to the ship, and many of the crew were civilians from Kal'Shebbol who had been recruited from the general population. Several weeks into the mission, Colton presented a report to the commander of the ''FarStar, Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum. Shortly before, the crew of the FarStar had discovered that the vessel —which had previously been part of Moff Sarne's forces and had subsequently been captured during the New Republic's victory at Kal'Shebbol—was rigged with boobytraps installed on Sarne's orders. After one of Sarne's agents successfully managed to trigger one trap that destroyed the hyperdrive engines, the FarStar was forced to limp to the ''Tanquilla Beach'' shadowport for repairs. During the refit, the cause of the sabotage was revealed, and Spang, a local engineer, suggested that the FarStar visit the planet Pembric II and talk to a man named Breslin Drake who might have been able to direct the FarStar crew to an individual who could remove the programming trapdoors without triggering them. During the voyage to Pembric II, the crew of the FarStar swept the ship five times, and located three additional boobytraps, two in the life support circuitry, and one in the communications. Colton relayed the recommendations of the FarStar chief engineer, Sergeant Lofryyhn, to Captain Adrimetrum; namely, that no attempt should be made to remove the traps without understanding the nature, and that the FarStar lay over until all ship's systems were checked. Adrimetrum ordered Colton to inform Lofryyhn that the situation would be handled soon. Appearances * * * Sources *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Kathol Outback'' Notes and references Category:FarStar crewmembers and personnel Category:Humans Category:Males Category:New Republic Defense Fleet officers